Clinicians in an emergency department of a healthcare facility have many responsibilities. Medications must be ordered, laboratory and electrocardiogram results must be analyzed, images must be viewed, patient histories and care plans must be observed, and information must be documented and signed, often for many patients at a time. This requires constant searching and scrolling to identify new items (e.g., lab results or images that have not yet been analyzed or viewed), which affects efficiency and the timely discharge of patients. Exacerbating this problem further, there is no single source that allows all of these responsibilities to be performed. Consequently, clinicians must spend additional time to find these items in various locations and open multiple applications. The result is inefficiency for the emergency department clinician, as well as increased lengths of stay for the affected patients.